guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayna Vs Grenth (arena)
The Dwayna Vs Grenth battle is a special type of PvP arena available only during Wintersday and Wintersday in July. Teams and sides are random. Equipment, level and skills have no effect in this arena, to ensure a perfectly even field of play. It offers points for the Gamer title track. What's special about this arena is the fact that all players have their skillbar replaced with a custom set of snow fighting skills. "Normal" skills cannot be used. Getting There Talk to any Wintersday Priest to teleport to this location. Rules Setup The following rules apply for this arena: :Level: Any :Team Size: 4 :Teams: Random :Side: Random (Dwayna's or Grenth's team) Further setup rules: *All characters may enter regardless of level (provided that they have access to the Wintersday Priest, that is). *Most runes, insignia, weapon upgrades, and inscriptions have no effect. Any that modify health, energy, armor, or attributes are useless. *The normal Skill Bar is replaced by 8 snow fighting skills: *# *# *# *# *#One of the following: *#* for Dwayna's team (red) *#* for Grenth's team (blue) *#One of the profession-specific snow fighting skill (Dervishes get one of two skills depending on their team). *#* For Warrior *#* For Ranger *#* For Monk *#* For Necromancer *#* For Mesmer *#* For Elementalist *#* For Assassin *#* For Ritualist *#* For Paragon *#* For Dervish Dwayna's Side *#* For Dervish Grenth's Side *# *# *The Yuletide effect sets everyone's maximum health to 500, maximum energy to 40, energy regeneration at 4, and prevents attacks with weapons. How to play and win *Presents spawn every 30 seconds, starting 15 seconds into the match. Presents can spawn in front of the waterfall in the southwest and cave in the northeast, or at the top of the cliffs behind them. *Dwayna is to the east, north of the red resurrection shrine. Grenth is west, to the south of the blue resurrection shrine. *Players must pick up presents and carry them to the avatar of their assigned god. *The victors will be decided by which team brings 5 Presents to their god's avatar first. In the event of a tie both teams lose. *There are fake presents that explode and do 250 damage to the player who picked it up. Roughly 1 in 3 presents are fake, there is no way to distinguish them from regular presents without picking them up. *Presents reduce movement speed to roughly 50%. *Presents are dropped if the player holding it is knocked down, or if they Side Step. *Players who die resurrect every 5 seconds Tips *Before the doors open, pre-cast Hidden Rock (and possibly Yellow Snow). This will allow you to knock down the first opponent you attack. *When the game starts, it is common to spread out so each player is covering a potential present spawn point. This way, once the present spawns, someone will be nearby to pick it up. *The Target Closest Item bind (default is ";") is extremely useful for locking onto presents. Follow with the Interact Action bind (default is spacebar) to run and pick it up. *The easiest way to steal a present is to use a Hidden Rock loaded Snowball or Mega Snowball when adjacent to the carrier. Target Nearest Item and pick it up before they have a chance to recover. *Long distance Snowballs---especially Mega Snowballs---can be dodged even if you have a present. Target the player throwing snowballs at you, and time your sideways movement to dodge. *The snare effect from the frozen stream can sometimes be avoided even when picking up a present if you immediately start moving as soon as the pick up animation begins. *The Ice Fort is useful to prevent knockdown when you know your opponent is about to hit you with a Hidden Rock. It will still drop your present, but use the Target Closest Item to immediately pick it up again. Remember, you can still use actions while in the fort, so use it to ready your own glyphs or activate spirits. *The combination of Snow Down the Shirt and the dazed effect of Hidden Rock will render the player helpless if kept under pressure. It is very useful when defending your present carrier against an opponent. The Ritualist's Jack Frost can also act as the cover pressure for this. *Avalanche is very useful to help delay an enemy present carrier. If you're crippled from Avalanche, use Yellow Snow to remove it. *Knock down players on the frozen stream to guarantee a short snare from it. *While blacked out from Snowcones, you can still body block to hinder a present carrier's advance. Automated Tournaments Starting in 2008, there have been Snowball automated tournaments, which feature 8v8 game play and greater rewards. Players can also earn tournament reward points, which can be exchanged with Tolkano for various items. Rewards *15 Gamer points (40 in an AT). *3 Candy Cane Shards (7 in an AT). Creatures NPCs * 1 Young Child * 15 Grentch * 24 Avatar of Dwayna * 24 Avatar of Grenth Notes *The minimap in this arena is actually that of the Shiverpeak Arena. *Dying in the arena does not count as a real death. This means people aiming for the Survivor title can die in the arena without losing their progress. *Blue pings will appear on the radar around each present. Sometimes a ping will appear about a second before a present actually spawns. *If a Dervish picks up a present while in their avatar, and the avatar ends while still carrying the present, the avatar will still stay on even though the skill has ended (only as a visual effect). It will last until you either drop the present or successfully deliver it to your allegiance god. *Matches will usually take under 5 minutes to complete. See also *Snowball Dominance Category:Wintersday locationsCategory:Arenas Category:research neededCategory:Special event mini-games